Curiosity
by jiv3y
Summary: Yes, he could see it clearly in her eyes. There was no longer a cold, burning hatred there.  Rather, it was a warm, curious look now.


**Hey there, it's jiv3y! Thanks for bravely clicking the link to yet another story of mine. Really, every hit makes me smile. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I wrote this a while back... maybe three or four months ago, but I promptly forgot to upload it. So I made some tweaks here and there and VOILA -- new story.**

**Draco and Hermione and anything else that's a part of the Harry Potter universe don't belong to me...**

* * *

He sits on the sofa adjacent to hers. 

The glow of a newly started fire illuminates her face, twisted in concentration.

He allows a smile to tug at his lips.

She's always thinking.

Thinking of ways to pass. What to do over the weekend.

How to explain to her two best friends that she'd started to feel a little more… _affectionate_ toward their mortal enemy.

Yes, he could see it clearly in her eyes. There was no longer a cold, burning hatred there -- rather, it was a warm, curious look now.

Curious… about what it would be like to make amends with the dark side.

They'd make stinging remarks in each other's presence, of course -- the façade had to be kept together.

But in the privacy of their corner in the library, they'd flirt shamelessly, knowing that no idiotic first years would be stupid enough to walk in on them.

It started when he tried to kick her out of her sanctuary.

It had been a late night -- he was groggy and wanting to go back to bed as soon as possible. However, a dim light pushing its way through the library doors caught his eye. Cautiously, he'd peeked inside to find Granger, losing herself in one of those stupid muggle novels.

He cleared his throat loudly enough so that she could hear him.

Startled, she dropped the book onto the table and hissed, "Lumos," before letting her panic-stricken expression melt away.

"It's only you, Malfoy."

"Who else would be up this late? We're supposed to be patrolling, not reading some frivolous books in the library."

"I can do whatever I want, Malfoy. We're Head Girl and Boy, remember? As in, I've got power too? You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

He narrowed his eyes, gazing spitefully down at the girl who had been the second bane of his existence.

Second to Potter, of course.

"Just get out, Granger, before I have to make you."

"Try me, Malfoy."

She crossed her arms stubbornly, challenging him with an equally spiteful glare.

"I won't hesitate, you know -- to use the curse. You're just a stupid mud--"

He was cut off when she chucked her book at his head.

A _textbook_, no less.

"Granger, what the hell was that for?!"

"Don't call me that, Malfoy. It's a vile word."

"Well, if you don't want to stand here with me all night, get out!"

"No."

A smug smile crossed her lips.

"Persuade me, Malfoy."

"I'm in no mood," he hissed, punching the door with his fist.

"Just get out of here, Granger, and we'll both walk away in one piece."

"Is that a threat?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow.

He snarled, frustrated with her know-it-all attitude.

"_Impe--_"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

His wand flew from his hand abruptly.

She stood a few feet away, wand pointed at him, panting.

"I can't believe you were going to do that, Malfoy! You despicable little ferret! No-good excuse for a--"

In the middle of her little rant, she hadn't noticed him inching closer and closer, until they were merely centimeters away from each other. She could feel his breaths on her face…

"Just shut up, Granger…"

Chaos ensued soon after -- they would meet once or twice every few days in secret.

It was agreed that their friends would not know anything about it.

At least, until they were ready… or so she said.

She looked up at him crossly.

"Draco, we have an exam tomorrow, the least you could do is go over your notes."

"Ah, get over it, Hermione."

Glaring, she returned to her work.

He had other plans, of course -- tomorrow was their six month anniversary.

Sort of.

He didn't care much for Charms, anyway -- it's not like he'd need the stupid lessons later.

Rather, he'd thought about the fact that they were graduating in a mere three months.

Smiling, he looked down at the little black box in his pocket, his fingers curled loosely around it.

Yes, there was something more than an exam to look forward to tomorrow…


End file.
